starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Conspiración Anti-Sith
La conspiración anti-Sith fue un complot llevado a cabo por varios miembros de alto rango del Imperio Galáctico en el 1 ABY. Liderada por el Gran Moff Trachta, la conspiración tenía la intención de derrocar a los líderes Sith del Imperio—el Emperador Palpatine y Darth Vader. El intento consistía en un destacamento especial de soldados de asalto clonados, programados para que no obedecieran a Palpatine sino a Trachta. Después de separar a Vader y a Palpatine, los conspiradores llevarían sus soldados de asalto, plantados dentro de las fuerzas de los dos hombres, atacarían y matarían a los Sith. No obstante, el complot no resultó según lo planeado. Los miembros al principio se volvieron unos contra otros, lo que conyevó al asesinato de la mayoría de los participantes. Los miembros sobrevivientes no tuvieron ningún éxito, ya que el dominio que hacían Vader y Palpatine de la Fuerza les permitió derrotar fácilmente a los soldados de asalto y eliminar al resto de los líderes. Al final, todos los conspiradores fallecieron en el intento, a excepción del asesino Imperial Gauer. La conspiración El principio thumb|left|190px|Los conspiradores preparan el golpe. El Gran Moff Trachta, que había conocido al Emperador Galáctico Palpatine aproximadamente desde el 31 ABY, había concebido un plan para derrocarlo desde antes del 11 ABY. Oficialmente, la razón era que él rechazaba la regla teocrática de los Sith y quería consolidar una directiva duradera para el Imperio Galáctico; en realidad, él sólo deseaba adquirir poder.The Official Star Wars Fact File 122 En el 11 ABY, Trachta puso su plan en moción por primera vez al hacer la petición de que se creara un destacamento oficial de soldados de asalto clones, cien soldados que tenían lealtad absoluta con Trachta y no con Palpatine. En los próximos diez años, atrajo e incorporó a otros Imperiales a su plan, incluyendo al Gran Moff Bartam, el general Skosef, y el asesino Gauer. El plan inicia thumb|right|160px|[[Carsan presenta los soldados clones de Trachta.]] Para el 1 ABY, el ejército estaba completo. Carsan, el Imperial responsable por traer a los clones, llevó a Trachta a verlos para entregárselos. Para probar la lealtad de los soldados y para eliminar a un testigo, Trachta les ordenó que rodearan y ejecutaran a Carsan; demostraron su lealtad completa al hacerlo. Habiendo escuchado que Palpatine planeaba disolver el Senado Imperial, los conspiradores decidieron que podían causar un cambio mayor en el poder. Al eliminar a los Sith, a quienes veían como un culto, tenían la intención de darle una oportunidad de sostener el poder a los que no eran sensibles a la Fuerza—ellos más específicamente. Para este momento, Trachta requería la incorporación de otros dos miembros, el Moff Kadir de la Fuerza de Seguridad de Coruscant y al Segundo Oficial Dezsetes. Kadir estaba molesto con la pérdida de un nuevo grupo de soldados de asalto, que originalmente iban a aumentar sus fuerzas pero pasaron a ser del Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, y se sintió atraído por la causa de Trachta. El Gran Moff creyó que él sólo lo buscaba por su disponibilidad para encontrar "soluciones", como lo expresó Trachta. El joven probó ser de fiar, y fue invitado a una reunión con los conspiradores. Mientras tanto, Dezsetes fue enviado a bordo del Destructor Estelar Mathayus, uno de los acorazados más poderosos en la Armada Imperial. Trachta, habiendo escuchado de él que Vader debía viajar en el Mathayus al planeta Dargulli para encargarse de un Jedi renegado, Trachta decidió que si los Señores Oscuros estaban separados, había llegado el momento de hacer su jugada. En los doce días o menos en que Vader se había ido, Trachta planeaba eliminarlo a él y a Palpatine. Los primeros ataques thumb|left|190px|[[Anakin Skywalker/Leyendas|Darth Vader escapa de la trampa Rebelde.]] Algunos de los soldados de Trachta fueron enviados con Vader, para que fueran comandados por Dezsetes y se prepararan para matar al Sith. Dezsetes planeó esperar hasta llegar a Dargulli para ejecutar su movimiento, cuando los soldados serían asignados a escoltar a Vader. No obstante, las circunstancias surgieron y le dieron al conspirador la oportunidad de llevar a cabo su misión antes de lo que esperaba. En route to Dargulli, Mathayus intercepted a Rebel transmission about a rendezvous at Yorn Skot. Arriving in orbit above the world, they detected a Rebel vessel emitting a distress signal. Here, the conspiracy had a stroke of luck: due to the fact that the original communication had been on an open channel, Dezsetes recognized that it was a trap, but let Vader walk into it anyway. Mathayus pulled the Rebel ship into a hangar and sent a boarding party to force its way in as Vader watched from an observation area on the hangar's side. The ship was empty, and Vader inquired as to how the original transmission had been received. When he was told, he quickly ordered the tractor beam to be released. It was almost too late, as the ship detonated in a massive explosion that shattered the windows of Vader's observation area, sending the Sith Lord flying into the rapidly decompressing hangar. Nevertheless, he recovered and made his way back to the bridge. Vader blamed himself for not noticing the trap, and Dezsetes's role was never detected. thumb|right|150px|[[Palpatine's shuttle es destroyed.]] As this was taking place, the first strike on Palpatine was being carried out on Coruscant. The Emperor planned to visit the Death Star, which was nearing completion. Before he left, a small number of Trachta's stormtroopers under the command of Skosef were sent on board his shuttle carrying an unsuspicious crate of bottles, and secretly, a bomb. Palpatine, however, sensed a danger through the Force and called a halt to his procession, which included Trachta. Moments later, the bomb detonated, killing many of Palpatine's stormtroopers and half his Royal Guard. This had all been intended by Trachta, however. Knowing that Palpatine would never walk into a trap, he had arranged for a two-part plan. The first part, though not harming Palpatine, had removed many of his protectors. To fill the gap, Trachta offered his own stormtroopers to augment the Imperial Palace guard, putting them in position to carry out the final part of the plot when the time came. With Palpatine's men and Vader out of the picture, he expected the Emperor to easily fall to his own troops. Notas y referencias Categoría:Eventos